TARDIS high
by TootsieThecat
Summary: Will a lanky, emotionally retarded science geek win the heart of a pretty, popular blond? Will an energetic ADHD puppy sweep an artsy brunette off her feet? Will a sarcastic, sassy teenager steal the heart of a trouble-prone fail student? Its all possible, its all dramatic, and its all here. Eleven/Clara, Ten/Rose, Nine/River. Rated T for suggestive humor and Captain Jack Harkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Okee dokey**

**here we go**

**One of the best fanfictions i have thought of**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There are always those three obnoxious boys in the back. They where inseperable, and had hardly any classes apart. They where considered the 'geeky boys of the class'...  
There was Ninell, whom people called Nine. He had blue eyes, big ears, and short cropped hair. He wore a black leather jacket, and dark colored undershirts. He usually was sullen and grumpy. He did like to goof around with his friends quite a lot, but he was also sarcastic and made a lot of sassy remarks.  
Then we had Levine. People called him Lev. He had floppy light brown hair, green eyes, and a big chin. He was basically an energetic puppy that just drank twelve red-bulls. He wore a salmon undershirt, red suspenders and matching bowtie, and a brown tweed jacket. He moved around a lot, and was quite clumsy and loud.  
Then there was Tennie. People called him Ten. He had sticky-uppy hair, and freckles scattered over his nose. He had chocolate brown eyes, and a lanky, skinny figure. He wore pinstired suits, red converse, and a trenchcoat, (When he was outside.) He was jumpy and a huge kultz. He usually spent his time goofing around, correcting teachers, and reading. He got the short end of the stick when it came to bullying. Whenever he did anything as glance at a girl who bumped into his desk, those stupid blokes would harass him.

"Oi! Pretty boy, eyes forward!" The stupidest and strongest of them all would yell.  
The boys where Brad, Carter, Justin, and Stevie. Then there where their girlfriends. They where mostly pissy, slutty girls. Carter's girl's name was Annabeth. She was african american with unnatural blond hair, and quite tight dresses. Justin claimed Susan, who had mousy brown hair, and a scowl. Stevie had Gretta, who was asian with quite a lot of makeup and a big chest.  
Brad claimed Rose, who was the only of the girls who didn't harass those boys. In fact, she didn't even know they existed. She was quite popualr at the school, teachers and students included. She was a beautiful, peppy blonde with honey eyes and a smile that glowed. She wore modest clothing, and very little makeup. Bard surely didn't deserve her.  
Those stupid blokes and their girlfriends (Excluding Rose.) Would follow Brad in whatever he did. The girls would purposely make poot Tennie look at them, to indure their shouts.  
The geeky boys put up with it, and usually stayed in the dark. They tried their hardest not to call the attention of those boys everyday. It turned out to be pretty easy, until Tennie did something absolutely stupid.

* * *

The three boys sat in their own lucnh table, under the staircase. Lev was making the eifell tower out of his carrots, while Ninell handed him more food, and Tennie read his physics book.

"OH NO GODZILLA!" Lev screamed. He smacked the tower and carrots flew everywhere. He and Ninell started giggling violently. Tennie rolled his eyes.

"You two are immature."  
"And your not?" Ninell countered.  
"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively. A blond head bodded by over the rim of his textbook. He lowered his book and watched Rose walk to the trashcans and toss her tray in, talking to a redhead he knew as Amy, Lev's friend. Lev was using his finger as a gun.  
"PEW PEW! NO NINE!" Ninell had grabbed his finger, which had been dangerously close to his nose, and pulled a laughing Lev to the floor, grinning.  
Rose looked over at their loud lunch table, and Ten tried to grin at the pretty girl, but just made a small noise from his throat, which cause Lev to laugh harder.  
"Shut up Lev!" He whined, and Lev sat up. His eyes followed Tennies to Rose, and he coughed.  
"Eyes down, their coming."  
All the boys hung their heads over their lunch table as a group of swearing boys. They didn't notice the boys with the luchtable covered in carrots.  
"You've gotta stop doing that." Ninell told Tennie. He scowled.  
"Yea, then you stop looking at that River girl." Ninell rolled his eyes.  
"Shes not Brad's girlfriend!"  
"Does it matter!"  
"Look, you can't date Rose unless you want the orpahnage to find your body in his trunk."  
The three boys shared an apartment, and an orphanage caretaker would check up on them every saturday, making sure no one was dead, and Lev was taking his ADHD pills. He wasn't.  
"Whatever."  
"Hey, whos that?" Lev was nodding towards a girl with dark brown hair, and a plaid dress. Ninell smirked.  
"Clara Oswald, shes new."  
Lev looked at him.  
"Shes single." He confirmed.  
"Oh." He watched her for a moment.  
"Lev and his imagination, sittin' in a tree-"  
Lev jumped up on his seat and finished the song in a scream.  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone tunred to look at him. He smiled and waved.  
"Now THATS how to get a girls attention."  
They all lost it.

* * *

Tennie was in his first science class of the semester. He stood at an empty table, organizing his toold. They needed to create a rocket for their first project, and he didn't have a partner. He was originally supposed to be with his friend Donna, but she was out sick and got automatically paired with Jack Harkness. Not that she was complaining.  
Rose walked in and set her books at teh spot next to Tennie, who was too obsorbed into his book to notice her. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I'll be your lab partner for this year." He didn't respond. He didn't even acknowledge her.  
"Hullo?" She poked him on the shoulder. He jumped and fell out of his chair.  
He pushed himself up and looked at the girl standing above him. He gave a sheepish grin.  
"Oh...Hi. I'm- I'm in your spot aren't I, I'll just." She stopped him.  
"I'm your lab partner, Tennie."  
He stared at her a moment.  
"Why?" It was a fair question, Tennie was a know-it-all.  
"Um, I needed a partner, and paired me with you. Shall we get started?"  
"Oh, um. O-Okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okee dokey**

**here we go**

**One of the best fanfictions i have thought of**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Rose. I'll be your lab partner for this year." He didn't respond. He didn't even acknowledge her.  
"Hullo?" She poked him on the shoulder. He jumped and fell out of his chair.  
He pushed himself up and looked at the girl standing above him. He gave a sheepish grin.  
"Oh...Hi. I'm- I'm in your spot aren't I, I'll just." She stopped him.  
"I'm your lab partner, Tennie."  
He stared at her a moment.  
"Why?" It was a fair question, Tennie was a know-it-all.  
"Um, I needed a partner, and paired me with you. Shall we get started?"  
"Oh, um. O-Okay..."_

* * *

"Okay, Rose. W-what do you want to do? In the project- I mean... for the assignment." He stammered.  
"Um, hand me the balljoint knife, I can cut the ink sack three quarters the way down, and mix it with the vinegar. If the ink contains solfate it should cause a reaction.  
_'Shes smart too.'_

"Ok, well. Hopefully this doesn't explode this time, only last tie, I was paired with Lev, so." He said, raising his eyebrows. Rose giggled, and Tennie suddenly felt extremely proud of himself.

* * *

Lev dodged bodies in the hallway heading to class. He darted into work-time-math at the last second, before the bell rang. There was one seat in the back, next to that Clara girl. He sat down, not believing his luck. He took out his papers and he groaned as he noticed he didn't finish the bottom question. Clara looked at him, and he gave a sheepish smile.  
"D-Did you, by any chance, get the bottom question?" He held his paper to her and she looked at it.  
"You multiply X by Y and divide the product by nine." She smiled at him. He nodded.  
"Okay, explain it again, only this time make it not impossible." She laughed, and he puffed out his chest.  
"Just..." She scooted closer to him, and his stomach flipped.  
She ran over the problem with him on the paper with him. By the time class was over, he understood half the problem.  
"So, what do you have next?" She asked, picking up her coat slung over tha back of her chair.  
"Erm, art." He said, looking at his schedule. She smiled.  
"Me too, can we walk together?" He nodded a little too quickly.

* * *

**Whouffle and tenrose  
****AGH**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKEE DOKEE  
**

* * *

Tennie worked at his solution, while Rose finished the exterior. She watched him work for a while. He looked excited about the whole idea of science. She smirked. He glanced up at her and smiled  
"What?"  
"Nothing..."  
"What?" He hoped she wasn't laughing at her.  
"You just... really _really _like science."  
'So?" he asked, shrugging.  
"Never mind."  
He continued working on the solution. The bell rang. He capped the jar and put it up on a shelf. He turned to say goodbye to Rose, but she had already gone.

* * *

Ninell sat in the back corner, alone. He sat back on his chair, and sketched a picture of an alien he invented a while back. Tennie plopped down in the chair next to him, followed quickely by Lev. Tennie pulled uot his book and immediately started reading, while Lev talked Nine's ear off about the new girl.  
"Shes REALLY smart, and pretty. Like, she would know the math questions I asked! Math! And she's really good at art. She did an amazing painting of this... Police box!"  
"And shes into you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yea! She asked me to walk her to art, and we talked the entire class, if thats what you meant."  
"Someone's got a daaaaaaate!" Tennie clapped, looking up from his book.  
"You should ask her to coffee." Nine suggested.  
"But don't drink ay coffee, Lev." Tennie countered.  
"Not a good idea."  
"Tomorrow?" He asked, his eyes wide. Ninell nodded.  
"Yea, most definately."  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Just say; Hey, after school do you wanna get a coffee or something? Its now hard, Lev."  
"Oh, Ok. So no coffee for me, then?"  
"No!" Ninell and Tennie said at the same time.  
"So, get this. Guess who I got as a lab partner?" Ninell shook his head. "That Rose girl!"  
"But, I thought you where supposed to stay away from her?" Lev said, concerned.  
"I didn't choose her, the teacher paired us together!" He countered.  
"This isn't good. This is bad, this is really, really bad..." Lev put his head in his hands. Tennie shrugged.  
"C'mon, whats the worst that could happen?"  
"Brad is a scary dude! He gave that poor kid a concussion four times in one year just for bumping into Rose! You can't get involved! What about that girl you talk to - Donna. What about her?"  
"Shes nice, but shes a friend. I never said anything about 'getting involved' with her!"  
"You where thinking of it." Ninell said.  
"Was not!"  
"Shhh!" Lev gestured to the teacher walking through the door.  
"We'll talk later." Tennie whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

**ooo**

* * *

_"So, get this. Guess who I got as a lab partner?" Ninell shook his head. "That Rose girl!"  
"But, I thought you where supposed to stay away from her?" Lev said, concerned.  
"I didn't choose her, the teacher paired us together!" He countered.  
"This isn't good. This is bad, this is really, really bad..." Lev put his head in his hands. Tennie shrugged.  
"C'mon, whats the worst that could happen?"  
"Brad is a scary dude! He gave that poor kid a concussion four times in one year just for bumping into Rose! You can't get involved! What about that girl you talk to - Donna. What about her?"  
"Shes nice, but shes a friend. I never said anything about 'getting involved' with her!"  
"You where thinking of it." Ninell said.  
"Was not!"  
"Shhh!" Lev gestured to the teacher walking through the door.  
"We'll talk later." Tennie whispered._

* * *

Tennie walked up to the school club-board and looked at the flyers. Amy Pond signed up for the Astronomy club, Martha Jones for the self-defense club, and Clara for the art club. His eyes fell upon a flyer for the school musical, and he saw Rose Tyler at the top. Before he knew what he was doing, he signed his name under staff.  
"You shouldn't of done that."  
Tennie whipped around and saw Lev standing there. He sighed.  
"Lev, you scared the hell outta me! I thought you where Brad!" He gasped, crossing his arms.  
"Why are YOU signing up for a PLAY? Is it just a coincidence that a certain Rose Tyler is in the SAME play?" Lev asked. Tennie rolled his eyes.  
"No, seriously, Tennie. This isn't a joke, Bard can seriously hurt y-" Lev stopped as Clara walked up.  
"Hey." She said, smiling.  
"Hi. Hey. Hello." He stammered. Tennie could have sworn he saw her blush.  
"Wanna walk me to class?" He nodded quickly. Takin one last glance back at Tennie, then left with the Clara girl off to art class.  
Tennie shook his head, and walked to science, hoping the teacher didn't switch partners.  
"Look, its the nerd in his Natural Habitat." Brad yelled as Tennie walked in. He sighed and took his place next to Rose. She gave him a half smile, and took out the rocket model.  
"I hope you don't mind, I finished the formula without you." Tennie said, pulling out a container with green liquid. Rose nodded.  
"I have to make the inside of the casing still, so..." Tennie looked at her work. He immediately noticed three mistakes on the spot.  
"Can you look it over, I think I might've messed up on the-"  
"Where you mix the chemicals right there it would leak, causing the rocket to shoot slightly to the right, the point of the rocket it too short, and it wont hold enough chemicals to shoot ten feet, which is the distance needed for an A+, which is probably what I want." He shot off, never pausing for a breath. Rose picked up the casing, and studied it, nodding.  
"Thanks." She smiled, her tounge between her teeth. Blood rushed to his head.  
"Okay, so the nose is too short.." She started fiddling with it. Tennie reached over her, picking it up and laying it on a paper.  
"This is where it starts, and this is where it should end.." he made two marks on the paper.  
"Ok, I'll just..." She reached over his arm and took the rocket. Tennie now realized they where standing awfully close.  
He cleared his throat and took a step back. Rose continued working on the rocket.  
"So, anything happen over spring break?" rose asked him, not taking her eyes off the rocket.  
"Lev adopted a pig, then lost it in one week." Tennie mumbled. Rose laughed. "Ninell started dating that River girl, and Levs gonna ask the new girl to coffee, and I burned my foot on our TV."  
"How did you-"  
"Don't ask, please."  
Rose giggled and flashed him another blinding grin.  
"What about you?"  
"Well, not much. I broke up with Brad."  
"What? Why?"  
"He just, well to put it into simple words hes a huge dickwad."  
Tennie gave a nervous laugh. Flirting with Brads girlfriend was one thing, flirting with his EX girlfriend was totally different.  
What was he thinking? Rose wouldn't want him, she's popular, and smart, and perky, and pretty, and everyone likes her. He's the class nerd. That'd never work.  
"So, I'm single, I guess." She shrugged.  
"Thats not gonna last." Tennie mumbled. Rose looked at him.  
"Whats that mean?"  
"W-well I just mean, well you know, obviously you can easily get a boyfriend. I-I mean-"  
"Thanks." She grinned at him. He sighed. That was close.  
"So, whatcha doin' tonight?" Rose asked.  
"Not much, Sherlock is on."  
"Cool, wanna go see a movie or something?"  
Tennie froze. What was happening? Was _Rose Tyler _asking him out? THE Rose Tyler?!  
"S-Sure, yea." He stammered.  
"Gaurdians of the Galaxy is up."  
"Oh, I've been wanting to see that."  
"Cool, pick me up at eight?" Rose asked. Tennie nodded.  
"Y-yea, eight."  
The bell rang. 


	5. Chapter 5

okee dokee  
Sorry i havent updated school starts soon and ive been stressed bcuz im leaving elementary...

* * *

_"So, I'm single, I guess." She shrugged._  
_"Thats not gonna last." Tennie mumbled. Rose looked at him._  
_"Whats that mean?"_  
_"W-well I just mean, well you know, obviously you can easily get a boyfriend. I-I mean-"_  
_"Thanks." She grinned at him. He sighed. That was close._  
_"So, whatcha doin' tonight?" Rose asked._  
_"Not much, Sherlock is on."_  
_"Cool, wanna go see a movie or something?"_  
_Tennie froze. What was happening? Was Rose Tyler asking him out? THE Rose Tyler?!_  
_"S-Sure, yea." He stammered._  
_"Gaurdians of the Galaxy is up."_  
_"Oh, I've been wanting to see that."_  
_"Cool, pick me up at eight?" Rose asked. Tennie nodded._  
_"Y-yea, eight."_  
_The bell rang._

* * *

Tennie stared at his reflection, deciding what Rose would like and disllike. He was wearing a blue button up plaid shirt, worn jeans, and his glasses. He took the glasses off, and stared at his reflection again.  
"Donna, glasses or no glasses?" He turned to the ginger, who was helping him decide what to wear. She shook her head.  
"Wear your contacts, they make you look older." He nodded and put them in. Donna squeeled.  
"Perfect! Okay, now, remember, don't go on for twelve hours about science. Talk about your car, or football."  
"Football?"  
"Yea, you know the game with the uniforms and the ball they kick ar-"  
"I know what football is!"  
"Just checking."  
He sighed and took one last look in the mirror. He was going on a date with Rose Tyler. It didn't matter that this was his first date. First possible girlfriend. First actual crush.  
Nope didn't matter at all.  
He walked into the Telly room, where he saw Lev sitting with that Clara girl, Sherlock in the Telly, Lev explaining how Sherlock might've survived the fall.  
He nodded. If Lev could get Clara, he had a 50% chance at getting Rose.

* * *

He walked into the movie theatre and saw a petite blond leaning against the wall. She waved to him, and his heart did a jump. He walked a little too quickly towards her.

* * *

sorry for the short cliff hanger chapter, facing a bit of writers block.


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS HOWEVER I AM BACK LOVES  
**

* * *

Tenny sat uncomfortably in the movie theatre, hoping he was doing, well, what ever the hell he _was _supposed to be doing, right.  
Rose watched the previews, and Tenny thought he should say something.  
"So do oyu like football?" He blurted out, a little too loud for a movie theatre.  
"Football?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"Y-Yea... football." he felt like he just shrunk four sizes.  
"I can't stand football."  
_Dammit._

"Yea, me n-neither."  
"Then why did you ask me if I did?"  
"Donna... told me to..."  
Rose stared at him a moment, then laughed.  
"And what else did she tell you to say?" She snorted. Tenny smiled a bit.  
"She told me to talk... about my... car."  
"Your... minivan?"  
"Hey! Don't diss the minivan! It has four wheel drive and can seat three small children!"  
Rose laughed even harder, and Tenny joined in.  
Maybe this was what he was supposed to do. Make her laugh.  
"You're funny. I really should just hang out with ne-" She stopped. She almost called him a nerd. To his face.  
"A nerd?"  
"I didn't mean."  
"No, I'm a nerd."  
Rose was silent. She didn't know where this was going.  
"I'd rather be a nerd than a jock, or a professional dick."  
Rose smiled. "So, your cool with... being a.."  
"Nerd? Yes. Its more fun that way."  
Rose grinned at him. "I would guess, you have no idea what boys say to me in the halls."  
"Well, I would expect it"  
"What?"  
"You broke up with Brad, everyone has been waiting for that."  
She looked a him. "Including you?"  
He didn't respond.

* * *

Lev sat, watching Sherlock, with Clara by his side.  
"Can't we do something elssseeee?" She whined. Lev groaned.  
"What do you want to do then?"  
Clara gave him a seductive look. "Oh, you know..." her eyes trailed down his chest.  
"No, I really don't."  
"Don't play games, Levvie, hun." She smirked.  
"You want to play games?"  
"Oh... yes please."  
"We have Sorry and Trouble."  
Lev was extremely confused.  
"Lev, you know what I'm saying."  
"No."  
She stared at him for a moment.  
"I want..." She stopped, he was still giving her a blank look.  
"Sex, Lev! I want to have sex!"  
Lev stood up. "With who?"  
"YOU!" She yelled, getting extremely agitated.  
"What? No! Ninell is home, and I'm seventeen, and your sixteen, and we're not married!"  
"Well then I'll just leave!"  
"Do it then!" He yelled back. Is this what you did with a girlfriend. They weren't even officially dating yet, and she wanted to do... it with him.  
Clara slammed the door behind her, and Lev lay back on the couch.  
Relationships were HARD.


End file.
